Wrightman Base
Wrightman Base was a former hospital in Jacinto City that was turned into a military base. It was one of the COG's command centers,Gears of War: Aspho Fields page 44 and was the main barracks for Delta Squad, Omircron, Kappa and many others.Gears of War: Aspho Fields page 336 The base was still used as a hospital however, and Dr.Hayman was the head doctor there. It was destroyed along with all of Jacinto city during Operation: Hollow Storm. History Chairman Prescott's Speech During the fifteenth year of the Locust-Human War, shortly before COG forces left for Landown, Chairman Richard Prescott delivered a motivational and moving speech that describe the operation and what had happened in the past. He described about the COG, and its ideals and policies, then moving on to the Pendulum Wars and what had happened; then with Emergence Day, the Hammer Of Dawn Counteroffensive and the Locust-Human War. He said that the Locust had returned with a force like never before, and they had to be stopped. If they didn't they would overrun the entire COG. So, the COG would initiate Operation: Hollow Storm, where they would deploy the majority of the COG Army and land them down into the Hollow. "We will go to where they live and where they breed, and we will destroy them!"-Chairman Richard Prescott However first the COG would have to breach Landown and capture in order to deploy the forces. Soon later, the move to Landown would begin. Sections Ops Center The Ops Center, or the Operations Center was the area where High Command, or the Combat Information Center worked. They commanded and controlled units from there, reviewed plans and information, examined intelligence and data; and essentially executed their job at this area. Main Barracks The Main Barracks was the area where the Gears and other infantry relaxed, slept, got ready and were generally stationed at when they were not on the field. There were bunks, lockers, bathrooms and basically almost any accomodation that a Gear might need when not in the field. Mess Hall The Mess Hall was the area where all of the personell at the base ate. It had kitchens where the food was made, lines for where people got there food, and an incredible number of chairs, benches and tables where personell sat and ate. It was also a place to relax and talk, after being in the field for a long while. Emergency Rooms The Emergency Rooms were essentially the hospitals of the base. The Infirmary. If a personell was injured or sick, or a Gear was injured on the field/battlefield, they could be rushed in to be taken care of immediatley. Dr. Hayman was station at the Emergency Rooms of Wrightman Base where she worked and researched for her own and the miliitary. Alpha To Delta Barracks Alpha To Delta Barracks was the long hallway that led between Alpha Squads room and Delta Squads room. It was a wide and long hallway, able to fit many armored Gears. References Gears Of War II, Act I: Tip Of The Spear, Chapter III: Rolling Thunder Gears Of War, Jacinto's Remnant, Page 344 Category:COG Category:Locations Category:COG military bases